Wendigo (Supernatural)
The Wendigo is the main antagonist of the second episode of the CW show Supernatural. Origins Sam and Dean explain the origins of such a beast in the show: it is created during cabin fever when starvation is common. One man in his party kills the rest of them and cannibalizes them to keep himself alive; in doing so he loses his humanity and becomes the said monster. Ultimately, Wendigo is created by Eve, the Mother of Monsters. Biography Two of Haley's friends are hiking and camping and presumably shooting, and get abducted in the Applachian hills by a towering Wendigo which scares them before dragging them off into the dark. When Sam and Dean arrive in the town, having picked up their father John's next lead, the sheriff asks them if they are friends of Haley's, and says that she lost two of her friends when hiking. Sam and Dean see the grizzly population in hunting pictures and marvel at their size. Sam and Dean meet Haley, and learn her friends were going hiking and haven't returned. The brothers then go to an old man who lost his parents when he was hiking in the woods. He said some sort of demon took his parents, and there is something evil in the woods. He said the monster moved too fast to see. Also, he says the monster didn't break or bust down the door, it unlocked it. Knowing no bear could do that, Sam and Dean dismiss demons because most demons break down doors or come in through chimneys; this is something else, something "corporeal." Sam and Dean set off to the woods but run into Haley and her brother who hired a hunter to kill whatever beast took their friends. A moment into the hunt, they find the tent, which is vandalized, smeared with blood, and abandoned. Sam and Dean check for any supernatural clues, and find the bodies were dragged out of the tent. Sam checks John's diary and finds an article on the suspect, a Wendigo. Sam talks to Dean about it, and Dean agrees, but says its rare for Wendigo to come this far South. Sam and Dean try and get the others to go back to town for their protection but Haley won't leave without her friends. So Sam and Dean draw Anasazi symbols round the camp to protect them from the Wendigo. In the night they hear crys for help in the dark but Sam and Dean tell the others its the Wendigo mocking them with mimicry. When the Wendigo begins getting nearer the hunter agrees its no bear. He gets a shot at the Wendigo, angering it, but he chases the beast down despite Dean's attempts to stop him and the hunter gets trapped in a dead end, the Wendigo pulls him up into a tree and breaks his neck. Sam and Dean explain what a Wendigo is in the morning and Haley's brother references the Donner party which succumbed to cannibalism. Sam and Dean lead the hunt for the men but Dean and Haley have the Wendigo jump right before them and it drags them off. Sam tells Haley's brother they will still be alive because the Wendigo keeps its prey in a parlour for harder times. They find an abandoned mine in the woods which is the Wendigo's home. The men go in and find Haley, Dean and Haley's friends inside, and free them. The Wendigo then gives chase, trying to kill them, but Dean kills the Wendigo with a flare gun, burning it up. In the 20th episode of Season 6 Crowley was looking for the Alpha Wendigo. Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Mutated Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Outcast Category:Man-Eaters Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:One-Shot Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Elderly Category:Paranormal Category:Humanoid Category:Misanthropes Category:Horror Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal